Sailor Sisters
by NihilisticAmbition313
Summary: When a new threat known as The Deathbusters arrive, The Four Sisters of the Negamoon are called upon to help defend the planet that they have made their home. They must also deal with someone from their past who was believed to be long gone...
1. 1

**Sailor Sisters**

**by NihilisticAmbition313**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon**

**A/N: I'm not going to waste time explaining the whole Negamoon saga, because you should know it already. I'm just jumping right into the story. This is an alternate version of season 3, the Deathbusters saga, but with two very big twists. Read and hopefully enjoy.**

**...**

**#1**

Catzi finally reached the top of the stairs to Raye's temple, and was no less exhausted from the climb. She wiped her brow and sighed, her legs reminding her just how many stairs she'd climbed.

Today she felt like taking a break from the beauty supply store that she ran with her three sisters and visiting her dearest friend. Catzi had already called Raye, and Raye told her she was done with her chores around the temple.

Catzi held a very special place in her heart for Raye Hino, a.k.a. Sailor Mars. It was Sailor Mars who convinced her to give up her life of evil and succumb to being purified by Sailor Moon's Imperium Silver Crystal. That act of kindness led to Catzi being able to save the rest of her sisters from certain doom at the hands of the Negamoon. For that, Catzi considered Raye she and her sisters' hero, and is not ashamed to say that she loves her for saving she and her family.

"Hey Raye." Catzi called out in her notoriously raspy voice to her friend, who was laying out birdseed on the stone walkway

"Hey Catzi." Raye called back and waved Catzi over

Catzi wore her favorite red sundress and red peep-toe pumps, which she'd learned to navigate the bumpy stone walkway in long ago. Raye still wore her robe, although she was done with her chores.

"So how goes the makeup business?" Raye asked, doling out the last of the birdseed from her hand

"It's going. But that Prizma is such a slave driver. I just had to get away from her for a while."

"Ha ha ha. Well, the shop was her idea." Raye said in a friendly tone

"Yeah, I know. I just wish..."

Catzi suddenly paused and whipped her purpler-haired head in each direction...

"...Catzi?"

"Shhh."

Although Catzi and her sisters had been purified, they still possessed traces of their powers. Catzi in particular had super-human hearing. Certain she sensed something bigger than some bird or squirrel rustling through the bushes and trees, Catzi narrowed her eyes and took a defensive stance.

"Raye, we're not alone."

"What?"

"Something's here..."

"Where?"

"There...It sounds like...human breathing?"

"Human breathing?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"No."

"Least you're honest...Hey, whoever is there, come on out!" Raye shouted

Catzi and Raye kept on the defensive, and in seconds a young lady emerged from the shrubs aside the stone walkway.

She wore red parachute pants, a black halter top, red high heels, and had red hair styled in three separate ponytails. She also carried a weird looking gun in her hands...

"Who the heck are _you_?" Raye demanded

The red-eyed girl smirked at Catzi and Raye...

"I'm sorry for being a prowler. My name's Eugeal, and I have a favor to ask."

"What's that?" Raye snarled

Eugeal pointed the freaky-looking gun straight at Raye's chest!

"I want to see if you have a pure heart!"

Without any chance to react, Raye was shot directly in the heart by a blast of energy from Eugeal's gun! Catzi watched in horror as a shining, star-shaped crystal object somehow emerged from her chest and floated right before her!

"Raye!"

Catzi's dear friend collapsed at her feet, her eyes lifeless and cold.

"Darn it! This isn't it either!" Eugeal hissed as she walked over

The oldest of The Four Sisters saw Eugeal coming and felt a rush of anger shoot through her entire body...

"You...You witch!" Catzi screamed

"Witches 5 to be exact." Eugeal smugly retorted

"You killed the girl who saved my life!" Catzi cried

"She's not dead." Eugeal said in a blase tone that only served to make Catzi even angrier

"What have you done then!"

The pink crystal mystically floated back through Raye's fallen body, yet the young woman remained in a coma-like state.

"I'm looking for the pure hearts, did I stutter? Now, I need you to hold still. It is _your_ turn after all."

Eugeal pointed her gun at Catzi...

"I do so hope you're one of the ones we're looking for. I've wasted enough time."

Eugeal steadied her aim, readied the trigger...

"No!" Catzi screamed

Suddenly, Catzi felt hot. Extremely hot. Then, the world around her literally froze. Eugeal, the wind-blown trees, the traffic below, were all frozen in time. All except for Catzi...

"It is time." a serene female voice called out to the ex-villainess

"Wh-What?" Catzi uttered

"It is time for you and your sisters to ascend to your true destiny."

"Wha...Who are you? What's going on here?"

A metallic wand magically appeared out of thin air before Catzi's eyes. The wand itself was purple, with a golden crescent moon ornament adorned with amethyst gems at the top end.

"Take it, and use it to help defend Earth." the mystery voice ordered

"B-But..."

Catzi grabbed the wand, and felt a strange tingling throughout her body.

"How do I use it?"

"Hold the wand high above you and shout 'Amethyst Cosmic Power'."

Catzi nodded, held the wand above her head...

"Amethyst Cosmic Power!"

A great flash of light enveloped the area, and when it dissipated, there stood a girl in a Sailor Scout uniform. It comprised of a purple skirt with pink outer trimming, a pink bow on her chest with a purple brooch in the middle, white gloves, and purple pumps.

"No way..." Catzi breathed

Catzi examined herself and could not believe what she saw.

She was a Sailor Scout...


	2. 2

**Sailor Sisters**

**by NihilisticAmbition313**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon**

**...**

**#2**

Time was still frozen around Catzi as she admired her Sailor outfit. She was still in disbelief that she was even wearing it...

"I'm a...Sailor..." Catzi said just above a whisper

"Yes. You now wield the power of Sailor Amethyst, Catzi." the disembodied female voice told her

"But, why _me_?"

"I will explain in due time. Soon, your sisters will realize their destiny and wield the power of Sailors as well."

"Whaaat? You mean my sisters are Sailors too?"

"They have yet to learn. You are the first to ascend."

"I'm so confused." Catzi whimpered

"Now is not the time for confusion. Now is the time to repel that threat Eugeal."

"Oh, excuse _me_." Catzi sassed "How do I even go about doing that exactly?"

"Search your heart. The answer lies there."

"Oh, great. I don't need cliches right now honey. I need a clue. What are my powers? What do I do? You're the one who knows everything."

"Catzi, you've been in combat before. Search your heart and find your inner warrior once again. It will come to you if you believe."

"Fine, whatever..."

Catzi closed her eyes and concentrated for several moments, when suddenly her eyes shot open. She had been struck with an epiphany...

"I know what to do." she said with confidence

The answer came to Catzi as naturally as her fashion sense. She knew exactly what she was supposed to do to stop Eugeal.

"Very good. I must unfreeze time now. Are you prepared?"

"Ready." Catzi growled

Time unfroze, and Sailor Amethyst narrowly sidestepped the shot from Eugeal's rifle!

"What the? Hey, who the heck are _you_? What happened to that other girl?" Eugeal asked as Catzi approached the redhead menace

Having all but memorized the Sailor Scouts' pre-battle speeches, Catzi launched into her own ad-libbed version

"I am Sailor Amethyst, champion of justice! You will pay for hurting this girl you scourge! In the name of...um, Amethyst, I will punish you!" Catzi shouted and pointed at Eugeal like Sailor Moon herself would

_"God, that was lame." Catzi groaned in her mind_

Eugeal stood there with a most puzzled look on her face.

"...What the hell are you supposed to be? A superhero?"

"Yes! I will vanquish you, evildoer!"

"...You're weird, and coming from me that's saying something." Eugeal said bluntly

Sailor Amethyst could barely be more embarrassed, but she had to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Well if stopping you makes me weird, then so be it! Prepare to pay!"

"No thanks. I'm outta here." Eugeal said as she leaped over the shrubs and ran away

"Hey! Fine, run away! I'll get you eventually!"

_"That...was...very...awkward." Catzi thought_

From behind, Sailor Amethyst heard Raye groan. She turned around and saw her dear friend struggle to stand.

"Raye!"

"Ugh...What the heck just happened?" Raye asked, standing up on rubbery legs

Raye's eyes caught sight of Sailor Amethyst, and took full inventory of what she saw.

"...Catzi?"

"Uh...ha ha, yeah..."

"What are you wearing?"

"My uniform...Raye, there's kinda something you should know..."

Catzi explained everything that transpired after Raye was left unconscious...

"...Oh my God...You, Bertie, Avery, and Prizma are Sailors too?"

"Apparently."

"Whoa...Did that mystery voice tell you how or why?"

"She said she'd explain in due time, whatever _that's_ worth."

"I'd more like to know _now_...Maybe Luna and Artemis can shed some light on this. I'll go call Serena and Mina."

Raye made the calls, and after a while Serena and Luna arrived at the temple. Raye met them at the front entrance.

"Hey Raye."

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming."

"Well of course we'd come. You said there was something important we had to talk about." Luna said from atop Serena's shoulder

"But Raye, why couldn't we talk about it over the phone?"

"Because, there was something you had to _see_ as well."

"What?"

"Get ready guys...Catzi, you can come out now." Raye called

From behind the front entrance, Sailor Amethyst emerged.

"Um, hi." Catzi timidly greeted

"Wow, cool outfit Catzi. You look just like a Sailor Scout. Are you going to a costume party?" Serena asked

"Not exactly...And I don't just _look_ like a Sailor..."

"What do you mean?"

"...I _am_ one."

Both the eyes of Luna and Serena went as wide as saucers.

"You're a Sailor!" Serena shrieked

"Yes, and I was hoping you, Luna, could come up with an idea as to why."

"Oh, my..."

Luna leapt from Serena's shoulder and went deep into thought...

"There was this disembodied voice who talked to me. She said that me and _all_ of my sisters were Sailors. I'm Sailor Amethyst." Catzi offered

"...A better question would be, how did you come across this new power?" Luna asked

"That's the other thing..."

Catzi tols Serena and Luna about Eugeal...

"...Pure hearts?"

"That's about as much as she would let on."

"Hmm...Raye, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but it looks like we got another enemy on our hands."

"Eugeal said she represented some Witches 5." Catzi said

"Then we could assume there are five of them." Raye said

"Aww, man. Just when you think it's safe to live a normal life." Serena whined

"Serena." Raye growled


End file.
